


The music in our hearts

by croissantbleu



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: ADHD Dirk, Canon Compliant, Concert, Dirk Gently has ADHD, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantbleu/pseuds/croissantbleu
Summary: "Dirk always thought he wasn't one for concerts. He's been tempted to go to one before, just out of curiosity, but he figured it would just be a bad idea. And the festival he went to during the Boreton case only comforted him in that idea."





	The music in our hearts

Dirk always thought he wasn't one for concerts. He's been tempted to go to one before, just out of curiosity, but he figured it would just be a bad idea. Crowds of sweaty people, loud noises and movement everywhere rarely mixes well with his ADHD, and he'd rather avoid having a meltdown caused by sensory overload without any way of getting out of there quickly. Yes, that sounds like a terrible idea. And the festival he went to during the Boreton case only comforted him in that idea.

He hasn't thought about that for a long time. It was just a nice thing to daydream about when he had just gotten out of Blackwing. He used to daydream a lot about this kind of things, things he'd do if he was “normal”, when he wished it was the case. 

But when Todd and him are sat on their couch and Todd mentions off-handedly that a band they both like is playing at a small venue in town, he changes his mind. Maybe he wants to give it a try, after all.

“Are you sure?” Todd asks when Dirk says he wants to go. “I thought it wasn't your kind of thing.”

“I don't know,” Dirk shrugs. “I mean, I've never actually been to a show so, maybe that's a good occasion to try? If you don't mind, of course, I totally understand if you'd rather go without me-”

“No no, of course not, are you kidding? I'd love to go with you, I just want to make sure you're okay with it and, like, you won't regret it the second we walk in. I mean, that would be fine too of course, just maybe not the best experience.”

Dirk smiles. “I have wanted to give it a try for years, but I was too scared to go on my own. But now that you're here, might as well make you useful,” he adds. 

Todd just laughs and bumps his shoulder lightly. Dirk watches as he buys them two tickets and takes the opportunity to drop a kiss on his before walking away, still catching the little smile that plays on Todd's lips after that.

He doesn't think about it much afterwards, maybe partly because he doesn't want to get too stressed before even stepping close to the venue, and he knows that’s what would happen if he let himself think about it. He would just end up talking himself out of it, no matter how much he’s excited about it. The fear and need of safety always wins if he gives it any chance.

But he knows Todd will be with him this time, and maybe that’s all the safety he needs.

And before he knows it, they’re on their way to the venue, and Dirk can’t really tell if the weird feeling tugging at his stomach is fear or excitement. A bit of both, probably. But as they wait in the queue, people excitedly talking all around them, he can feel the nervousness grow stronger and the knot in his stomach grow tighter, and he blindly reaches out for Todd's hand. It's not much, a small gesture that is barely noticeable, but it's enough to ground him into reality, it's enough to make him remember that Todd is in this with him. And Todd just smiles and runs his thumb across his knuckles and asks him if he remembers the first time he listened to that band. 

And how could he not? Todd had found one of their early albums in a local music store and he was so excited he had insisted in putting in on in the car and then he couldn’t stop himself from singing along while driving, and Dirk was convinced he’d fallen just a little bit more in love with him that day. If that was even possible. But Dirk grins and pretends he doesn't remember and Todd just laughs, and bumps his shoulder lightly. 

And suddenly they're moving forward and Dirk realizes Todd has managed to make him forget about his nervousness as he lets go of his hand to go through the security. He can feel eyes burning the back of his neck when he takes Todd's hand again, but he ignores it. Todd doesn't, though, Dirk sees the look he throws behind him before tightening his hold on his hand and walking away, to the venue’s door, not letting go of his hand.

He doesn’t let go as they made their way through the crowd to get to a better spot.

He doesn’t let go when the music started and everyone started moving and jumping and dancing around them, and Dirk sees him laugh when he starts dancing too.

He doesn’t let go when someone bumps into them and gives them a nasty look, and if it hadn't been for Dirk holding him back, he probably would've gone and spilled beer on him. Instead, he follows Dirk when he asks to find somewhere less crowded.

Dirk smiles when they get to the back of the room, where they still have a pretty good view of the band but can actually breathe a little better. He's really glad he insisted to come here, and he was right in thinking that Todd being there with him would help a lot to keep his ADHD from acting up too much. Todd being there always helps a lot, somehow. He's really lucky, he thinks, looking down at Todd and seeing how his eyes are sparkling when he looks at the stage, still holding his hand because he knows it helps Dirk to have something to keep himself grounded. And Todd looks up at him and smiles, and Dirk just raises his free hand cup his cheek before leaning in for a kiss. He whispers “thank you” after moving away, even if he knows the music is way too loud for Todd to hear him, but if the softness in his eyes is anything to go by then, well, maybe he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, don't hesitate to leave a comment if you did, or find me on tumblr @/wavydanrises and on twitter @/starhowll !


End file.
